The Chronicles of Narnia I: the Lion, the Witch, & the Wardrobe
by SlashMagicfan96
Summary: Fem!Edmund is now Bella Pevensie, age 10, with blonde hair like her brother, Peter. Her favorite color is medium-colored blue, & she will be known in Narnia as the Queen of the Western mines, with her simple crown with its single sapphire & her love for themoon & stars, as well as her small problem with her language, since she as a bit of a potty mouth (only with Peter mostly).
1. summary

Like the movie, only Edmund's a girl. And I tampered with the ages & the year. So Peter is 15, Susan's 14, Fem! Edmund is 10, & Lucy is 6. And the year is 2006. Sorry that I killed the canon, but I work better with the years that I was actually alive, & ages that I have been.


	2. Chapter One: Bella PoV

(Sorry for the very long wait. I told myself that if I ever join Fanfiction, I would not do what I hate...making you wait for updates. I'm still waiting for updates on some of my own favorite stories from last year, & I made people wait...but I was updating my other stories, so I have a reasonable excuse. And just pretend that the war that happened in Canon is happening in 2006. Like i said earlier, I work better with times I was alive in, (&/or) times I've read about in books. 1940s wasn't any of them. And on with the story. NOTE: Bella's full name is Elisabella Brianne Pevensie)

**England, September 20th, 2006**

**(Bella PoV.)**

Bombs falling. Bombs falling from the sky & hitting the ground, houses, everywhere. Most people would be running around, causing havoc, saving others & themselves.

Instead, I'm looking out my window, watching. All I can see is fire from the explosions.

I heard my mother come into the room. "Elisabella! Get away from there! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed as she grabbed me by the arm, frantically, I might add, & pulled me away from the windowsill.

My older brother, my _only_ brother, Petet, came into the room as well. "Peter! Get your sistrr out of here!" Mum screamed.

He grabbed my arm & pulled to to Susan & Lucy's room to make sure that they had everything they needed for the 'shelter.

'_Why is it that everyone just keeps grabbing my arm & pulling me around like a freaking doll, for God's sake_?!'

I saw Susan grab something from the desk by the bed. "Mummy!"

I saw Susan look towards the bed. Lucy was in it, covering her ears with her hands. "Lucy, come one!" Susan said.

She grabbed onto our little sister's hand & she pulled Lucy to the bombshelter. Mum was already there.

Peter, being a boy, who's also a big brother of 3 girls, & the time was freakingishly bad, didn't notice that he was pulling me too hard.

We were almost to the shelter, when I remembered something. "Dad!" I pulled my hanf out of Peter's, & ran back inside.

I heard Peter screaming: "I'll get her!", & my Mum's frantic yells: "Bella! Peter, come back!"

I ran into the living room & picked up Dad's picture from the table. Something made me look up at the window & I saw something falling from the sky.

A bomb.

"Bella! Get down!"

I felt Peter knock me down to the floor, protecting me with his body from the blast just as the bomb hit the ground at our next door neighbor's house.

He pulled me up off the floor. "Get up, you idiot!" Peter dragged me back to the shelter, & pushed me inside, making me fall on the cushion (because it couldn't even count as a bed), breaking the glass of Dad's picture, as Peter shut the door.

He turned to me, &_that _is when he lost it. "You bloody idiot! Why do you have to be so selfish! You could've gotten us killed!"

Mum looked between me & Peter. "Enough, Peter!"

I started to cry softly, but only Mum heard it. She looked back to me & smiled sadly. She put her hand on my forehead & brushed my annoyingly stubborn bangs away in a soothing manner. "Shh. Shhhh. It'll be fine."

Peter looked at me. "Why can't you just do as you're told?"

The next day...

(**September 21, 2006**)

Mum told us that we had to leave London with all the other children, so she made us pack our things.

I looked over at a wall & saw an enlisting paper on it. "If Dad were here, he wouldn't let us leave," I said.

Peter looked at me hotly. "If Dad were here, there wouldn't _be _a war."

Mum looked at us, but didn't say anything about it. She walked up to Peter & hugged him first. I could barely hear what she said, but I heard it anyway: "Take care of your sisters. Protect them." Peter nodded. "I will, Mum."

Then Mum walked over to Lucy & held her tight. "My little Lucy, be strong. We'll see each other again soon." Lucy nodded sadly, knowing that it wouldn't be soon enogh. "Yes, Mummy."

Mum walked to Susan. "My beautiful, smart girl. Always be logical, but also be there for Bella & Lucy."

"Yes, Mum. I will."

Mum came over to me last. I pulled away slightly from her when she tried to hug me, so she had her arms around me, but she wasn't actually hugging me.

I didn't want to be hugged, because if she hugged me, then that would make it more real. We were leaving the only home we've ever known. The only home _I've _ever known.

She leaned towards my ear & whispered to me, knowing that Peter, Susan & Lucy couldn't hear: "Bella, my headstrong daughter. Be strong. Be brave. And never let anything or anyone hurt your siblings. Is that understood?" I nodded.

Mum leaned back & nodded to us sadly. "Well. I think it'd be best if you get on the train now."

We got on the train & we put our luggage on the baggage car. We looked out the window, & saw Mum waving at us, tears in her eyes. Peter, Susan & Lucy waved back. "We love you, Mum."

I didn't wave or say that, but she knew that I loved her without saying it.

The train started moving. We sat down on the seats (they were _not _very comfortable at all, to say the very least), & we preoccupied ourselves.

Peter finished reading his book, **Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban**& then started **Harry Potter & the Goblet of Fire.**

Susan was reading **Hercules: the Greek Mythology**version, not the Disney one, to Lucy, & I was just looking out the window.

Looking out the same window for an hour & 32 minutes got very boring, so I opened my own book: **Star Wars V: the Empire Strikes Back.**

When I was reading, I could have swore that I heard someone singing. I could just barely make out the lyrics, but I did somehow.

'_One breath, for all_

_Beneath the wall_

_(Feel this, feel this)_

_One breath, for all_

_So tender_

_(Feel this, feel this)_

_Tender_

_(Feel this, feel this)_

_One breath for all_

_(Feel this, feel this)_

_Tender'_

(The song sounds better in the actual movie, but I like it anyway. And I forgot to mention that I will be adding a few of my own ideas into this story, so it won't be _just _like the movie. Again, sorry for the wait.)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories! But my life has been dramatic lately, what with my parents _might be _getting a divorce, my niece's birthday is coming up in a couple days, & I have been feeling sick since Tuesday (I was gonna update that day too)...yeah, just expect very slow (probably like every two/three weeks (or even a month)) updates from me.

Again, I'm so, so, soo sorry! :(


	4. Not A Chapter

I'm soo sorry for making you guys wait. My cold or whatever the Hell it was went away on the 19th of June, the same day I went to stay at my sister's house for a few days, I got back late Sunday (23rd), then my sister's youngest child came back with me for a couple days & she went back early Tuesday morning (25th). And my parents are DEFINITELY getting a divorce. And we're all moving from our house. My life is very dramatic & frustrating. 06-25-13

07-08-13 My cousin got married on Saturday (07-06-13), & my dad & I looked at a apartment today. I loved it. But I'm having writer's block on my SW & my NCIS fics, so don't expect updates for a while. Sorry.

08-01-13 I really am so sorry, but my Ipod that has my Narnia & my LotR stories on it died yesterday & I'm hoping that my dad can get it fixed. Fate seems to hate me because I was going to update today, but unfortunately, I give you guys this. Please don't kill me.

Again so very sorry.


	5. AN PLEASE READ

A/N: PLEASE READ!

My dear readers,

This author´s note has nothing to do with my stories, but please, keep reading! I have recently learned from a fellow author that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back & threatening to take away everything we love on the internet. I am asking you to take a moment & read this author´s note from one of Accalia Silvermoon's recent stories, Accalia can explain this better than I can.

Sincerely,

SlashMagicfan96


End file.
